


love is stored in the catboy

by youngjo



Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hand Jobs, M/M, despite the hand job tag, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Euijin demands a treat; he gets two.
Relationships: Lee Euijin/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	love is stored in the catboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> hi I wrote this to destroy one of my closest friends <3
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Gwangsuk didn’t even need to glance up to know why the couch dipped unevenly. His fingers continued their typing, eyes glued to the screen as he attempted to at least finish up his final paragraph. 

“You’re not sneaky,” he said, pinky coming down a little too hard on his enter key. He shoved his laptop further down his legs, head angling to observe who had joined him.

Euijin’s devious smile twisted into a fake pout immediately, tail held high in the air curling back down. The cute white ears poking from messy brown curls twitched, golden cat eyes following Gwangsuk as he slid his laptop onto the coffee table. “You’ve been tap tap tapping all night and I’m  _ hungry! _ ” The cat hybrid whined, reaching out to paw gently at Gwangsuk’s thigh.

“I just fed you two hours ago,” he murmured, patting his thigh. Euijin accepted the invitation and flopped along his lap, arms outstretched. One of his ears twitched upwards, focused on whatever he may say next. It was … interesting living with a cat hybrid, to say the least. They were needy, more than any other hybrids, and had all the qualities of a mischievous kitten. Euijin was exploratory and curious about  _ everything. _ Didn’t matter if they went through the ‘these are important documents for work, please don’t touch them’ talk twice a week, Euijin’s instincts always overpowered his brain. Still, it did nothing to diminish Gwangsuk’s love for his hybrid. It’d been five years since he’d brought him home and the love in his heart had only grown.

“But I want a fishy! I know you brought some home!” He felt the hybrid’s stomach rumble against his thigh, Gwangsuk’s lips twitching into a fond smile. “I can smell them you know!”

“You want a fishy?” Gwangsuk asked softly, fingers threading into Euijin’s soft curls. He scrubbed at the hybrid’s scalp, hearing a satisfied purr rumble in his chest. Gwangsuk focused on his ears next, massaging the soft fur until Euijin’s tail was flicking in delight against his arm. “Have you been a good boy today?”

Euijin’s purring turned into a gentle giggle, hands patting the couch. “I didn’t knock over the bookshelf  _ or _ pull the blinds down, even when I saw a birdie.”

Gwangsuk hummed as Euijin rattled off his good behaviour, hand flattening between the hybrid’s shoulders. He was, as usual, wearing one of Gwangsuk’s favorite sweaters. ‘It reminds me of you!’ He’d said one time, and Gwangsuk couldn’t find it in him to take it back. Plus, it was a size too small for him, which meant it pooled cutely around his thighs. Gwangsuk traced his hand down the length of Euijin’s spine until he reached the base of the sweater, his tail just below, before he dragged it back up. He repeated the motion the entire time Euijin made his case on why he deserved a treat.

His eyes traveled lower, where Euijin’s sleek white tail peeked from beneath the hoodie. It was swaying back and forth, tip twitching as he spoke. It was a habit Gwangsuk never grew tired of. Euijin was easy to read once you understood his tail movements and the directions his ears pointed. His gaze trailed further, traveling along the curve of Euijin’s legs until he reached where skin turned into matching white fur, his feet replaced by paws with the pinkest toes Gwangsuk had ever seen. Despite all of those cat traits, they hadn’t been what convinced Gwangsuk to finally adopt a hybrid for his lonely stay-at-home work life.

It had been Euijin’s eyes, full of innocence and curiosity through the glass window at the adoption center. 

Gwangsuk fell in love at first sight, and he had never regretted taking him home.

“... so that’s why I think I deserve a fishy!” Euijin purred.

“I’ll give you two fishies,” Gwangsuk murmured in response, fingers tracing Euijin’s spine to the base of his tail.

“Two fishies?” The hybrid exclaimed, twisting his head up to stare straight at Gwangsuk. His eyes sparkled the same way they had the day Gwangsuk took him home.

Gwangsuk slipped his fingers beneath the hoodie, scissoring his fingers around the base of Euijin’s tail. He began to gently stroke back and forth, pads of his fingers dragging along the curve of Euijin’s cheeks. The hybrid’s ears perked up and he drew his knees further up the couch, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Playtime too?” Euijin asked.

Gwangsuk responded with a nod and Euijin mewled in delight. He broke the hold he had upon the hybrid’s tail and allowed him to roll over in his lap, little hands pressing to his chest and allowing Gwangsuk full view of his pretty eyes. “You’ve been a good boy today, right, Euijin?”

“The absolute best!”

He smiled and reached down to gently hike up Euijin’s sweater, revealing his tiny cock for his viewing pleasure. Euijin’s tail immediately swung up to curl around his wrist—his way of feeling even closer. Had they been fucking, it would’ve wrapped around Gwangsuk’s thigh instead. Tonight though, Gwangsuk sought something softer. His hand dipped along Euijin’s navel, forcing a shiver out of the hybrid, before he palmed the hybrid’s cock. 

Euijin mewled again, ears swiveling back as Gwangsuk murmured praise. He pinched Euijin between his thumb and index finger and began to work him over with gentle movements. It was cute, really, how Euijin was barely longer than his ring finger. It made working him up and making him needy, until Euijin clawed at his arm and whined loud enough for the whole apartment complex to hear, so damn fun. 

Something that didn’t take long this evening either, Gwangsuk studying the way Euijin’s eyes screwed shut and countless noises spilled from his parted lips. The hybrid’s eyes pressed flat against his head the closer to the edge he got, Gwangsuk pressing his thumb against his slit and rubbing along it in quick thrusts. Euijin’s back arched up, hands flying up to grasp his arm as a cry of Gwangsuk’s name left him. 

“W-wanna!  _ Wanna! _ ” He wailed, the feeling of his tail trembling along his forearm pulling a low groan from Gwangsuk.

“You’re a good boy, Euijin. You’ve earned it,” he coaxed, free hand coming up to grip one of the hybrid’s ears firmly. He stroked along the fur, a yowl tearing from Euijin’s throat. “Come, kitten.” He didn’t need to repeat himself, Euijin’s entire body quaking as he came. Cum spilled over Gwangsuk’s hand, hot and thick as he milked him with care. 

When he finally came back from his orgasm, he turned dazed golden eyes up at Gwangsuk’s face, the latter of whom was smiling fondly. His body relaxed, ears drooping and tail slowly uncurling from his arm.

“Are you alright?” Gwangsuk questioned, plucking a tissue from the coffee table to clean his hand and Euijin’s navel.

Euijin nodded, another gentle purr thrumming from within his chest. He rolled over, nuzzling his face into Gwangsuk’s stomach. “Hey …” he whined, voice muffled into Gwangsuk’s shirt.

“Yes, Euijin?” His hand played along the soft fur of his ears once again.

“Do I still get two fishies?” A tiny peek of gold, so soft and so innocent, flashed up at him.

Gwangsuk’s heart swelled, smile breaking off into a bubble of laughter. “Yes, Euijin, two fishies. I promise.” 

“Yay!” Euijin rolled onto the floor and pranced towards the kitchen, throwing a loud, “I love you!” over his shoulder.

“Love you too,” he murmured, pushing himself onto his feet. 

Gwangsuk had become Euijin’s home, just as Euijin had become his.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
